


Summer Smutfest 2018: Citadel Nights

by BronzeAgeLove



Series: 2018 Summer Smutfest [4]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Banter, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, F/M, Interspecies Sex, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Restraints, Smut, Strip Tease, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BronzeAgeLove/pseuds/BronzeAgeLove
Summary: Smutty oneshots from the original Mass Effect trilogy for the Summer Smutfest 2018 prompt challenge!These will be featuring my C-Sec OCs Quintus Adessar and Chiho Miura (sometimes together, sometimes on their own) who can also be found starring in their own series'Citadel Elevator'...





	1. Afterglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For prompt 101: Afterglow  
> Adessar x Miura

“Need to teach you some vital techniques, Mr. One-Night Stand”, she’d said as she wrestled him down on the couch, nail file at the ready. They’d bickered all evening about the matter until Quintus gave in and let Chiho file two talons on his right hand down to mere nubs. He grumbled it was undignified to walk around like that, cut back on true turian-ness, made him a weakling in front of his squadmates, but she’d insisted. And finally, when she was done, she'd undressed with determination before pulling his primary finger down, pushed it inside her, showed him how to locate her G-spot, use the pad of his thumb to rub her clit at the same time, just _so_. Apparently he’d done good for his first try, or maybe she’d been waiting for this all evening (the mind was a powerful thing after all), but it didn’t take her long to come, with a whimper, both sensual and defiant, her hands gripping the sheets, toes splayed in delight.

“I love seeing you like this”, Quintus said, looking down at her nestled against the edge of his bed all relaxed, a stark contrast to her usual surly stance. She scrunched her nose at him but didn’t answer, so he continued.

“You should see yourself. Lips parted, a sheen of sweat on your skin, as if you were lit from within. Satisfaction in a small package.“

“You‘re such an asshole.“

“Maybe I am. But thank you. Guess this is now my weapon of choice.”

He leaned closer, pointing his blunted talons at her in a finger gun gesture. This evening was far from over, it had barely prompted his appetite, and his erection was still rock-hard, strained against the fabric of his pants after witnessing her peak, experiencing the way she had clenched around his curled finger.

“You know, Chiho, I like it when you’re satisfied. All open and wet for me.“ He nipped her neck, relished in her soft gasp as he let his teeth nick her skin. „Eager.“

He snapped open the clasps holding his pants, wiggled them over his hip spurs. Grabbed a condom from the nightstand, rolled it down, then pushed her thighs apart while she still hung limp in the cushions.

“The best thing is…“ he guided himself into her, ridge by ridge, saw her fumble for hold on the sheets, overwhelmed with pleasure when he started rocking his hips, “right now you cannot resist me. You’re so sensitive and tender it won’t take me long to make you come again. Humans are brilliant.”

His hand snuck down while he thrust with relish, revelling in her slick tightness around him, placed the filed talon of his thumb right beside her clit, gave a light prod, made her moan.

“Fuck you, Adessar”, she wheezed, and he was trying to put together a witty reply about her addressing him with his family name, but by then she’d already gone over again, whole body rigid, back arched, lips parted in a silent cry.

“I wish there was a word to describe how you look right now, all content”, he said after they cleaned up and disentangled. She propped herself up on her elbows, stuck out her pink tongue in mockery.

“There is a word for that. It’s called Afterglow.”

“Oh.” Quintus looked down, tried to mouth the human word with his turian facial structure. “I didn’t know that. Turians don‘t get afterglow. All we get is embarrassing slack mandibles.”

“Yeah if more people knew, your kind wouldn’t be that sought after. It looks silly.”

He gave a showy sigh, then pointed his filed talons at her again.

“If you continue insulting my species, I’ll have to use these on you once more.”

She him with a bolster, square in the face, giggled at hearing his confused chirp. The fight was on.

“Bring it, Adessar.”


	2. In His Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt received on Tumblr: No. 238 'Undressing with His/Her Eyes'
> 
> For Quintus Adessar. Because picking up people at clubs is his favourite pastime

She caught his fancy the second she came in, tall and slim, silvery plates shining in the neon light. His eyes stayed riveted to her form, followed the curve of her carapace, the way she straightened out the line of her waist by wearing a shirred jacket. Gorgeous. All grace and strength.

He took a sip of his drink, tried quenching the sudden lewdness from his subvocals, let his gaze wander again, from her slender neck and the delicate curve of her mandibles to the soft ripples of cloth shifting around her body whenever she moved, how she draped one hand over her hip spur so casually, as if she was unaware of the appraising looks she got. And he imagined himself, running his hands over those hips, talons digging into her thighs, how he’d snap open the clasps with his thumb while nibbling her neck, holding her pinned. How she’d purr, encouraging him to sneak his hands into her waistband, pull her towards him, grind his cock against her through all their garments, impatient, showing her exactly how much he wanted her. Pure, naked desire. Nothing more.

A light growl left his throat while he observed her, imagined peeling her clothes from her body layer by layer, revealing those silvery plates and velvety hide to his greedy mouth and hands. The image of her on all fours underneath him flashed through his mind. His subvocals slipped for the fraction of a second. It was enough to make her look up. Their eyes met over the crowd. Her mandibles gave a tiny twitch, before she walked over, stood in front of him, tall, self-assured.

This was going to be fun.


	3. Hookup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts received on Tumblr: No. 33 'Taste' and No. 158 'Pinned Down'
> 
> Continuation to Chapter 2 for Quintus Adessar and his turian hookup, but can stand on its own.

They fell into the bed in a tangle of long limbs, talons scrabbling over each others carapaces, his teeth nipping at her throat, holding on, as if in a frenzy. His hand wandered between her legs to ascertain she was ready, her plates parted all the way. No problem there. She gave a frustrated whine when he let go before crawling down. They hadn‘t exchanged a lot of words since they arrived at her place, only the bare minimum to make sure both were health checked, but her word had to do.

Impatiently, he forced her thighs apart, rubbed his mandible against the inside of her thigh, getting high on her scent, so warm and inviting, urging him on. He thrust his tongue inside her, relished the way she thrashed, one of his hands squeezing her waist, the other caressing the soft hide at the inside of her thigh. Somehow, she tasted familiar, sharp, reminded him of that messy night back in bootcamp, many years ago.

Her legs trembled as he lapped her with vigour, long, teasing strokes that made her jerk each time he flicked his tongue, revelled in the comforting taste until her whines reached a new level of urgency. Time to move. With a growl, he wrestled her around, held her down with one hand while his other fished for a condom in a pocket of his jacket, lying in a crumpled heap on the edge of the bed. She gave a questioning chirp, lifted her head to see what he was doing when he let go of her. But he was back quickly, silenced her with a lick to her mouth plates, subvocals heavy with lust and determination as he flipped her on her stomach, clamped his teeth on her neck, buried his cock inside of her in one impatient thrust. Her mewl while he held her pinned down with the weight of his body was delightful.

She was the submissive kind, a contrast to the cocksure ways she’d displayed at the bar. Even now, with her underneath him as he‘d envisioned, he found himself a little disappointed. The last few times he‘d hooked up with someone, it had been aliens, and while he didn‘t mind restraining himself, when he got with a turian he enjoyed letting lose all that feral energy that kept bubbling up in him. Not having to be mindful of teeth and talons was a relief from time to time. He‘d hoped she‘d fight for dominance, even if only in show, the way nature intended. Having her so passive wasn’t what he expected, but at least she was vocal, countering each of his rough strokes with a needy groan, subvocals clamoring for more in the lewdest way possible. And he did comply, let himself fall to the side, dragging her with him, looped his elbow under her knee, yanked it upwards to hit even deeper. Hard, darting thrusts, borne both out of lust and of a light annoyance, while her talons punctured the sheets, his teeth locked on her neck.

They came almost at the same time, she with a whine, he with a growl muffled against her hide, holding her in his vice-like grip until their shudders ebbed down.

He stayed and preened her afterwards, gently nibbling around the plates at the back of her neck, talons stroking her waist and stomach, enjoyed the soft sounds of satiation she uttered until she fell asleep. From how relaxed she was now, subvocals heavy with satisfaction, she‘d liked it. He wasn’t one to stay, and a light unrest had started bubbling up in his gizzard, but he did pride himself on being courteous. Then he gave a sigh, collected his clothes as silently as he could, and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah well not every encounter can be fulfilling. Sorry 'bout that!


	4. Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt received on Tumblr: No. 33 'Bliss'
> 
> Adessar x Miura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...first time writing a blow job. Bear with me please!

In the last years, Quintus had not bothered too much with sexual practices that went beyond basic intercourse and the occasional oral. Albeit excellent at his game, he was the quick-and-dirty type and never stayed around until morning, but ever since he'd promised Chiho he'd stay more committed, she'd started grooming him to become a better lover. Not that she was the most experienced person in the galaxy, but they could explore together. He didn't mind her filling him in on what she called the basics, and the view was admittedly very nice, her naked between his legs, tawny brown skin a delicious contrast to his silvery plates, her lips a mere inch above his cock.

His talons flexed in anticipation. Quintus had heard some of his human squadmates talk about blowjobs, some hushed, some bragging, and he would be lying to himself to say he wasn't incredibly curious to see what the fuss was about. If they were correct, he was in for a treat. Chiho exhaled, her hot breath washing over his erection, and she looked up, fixing a serious gaze on him.

"Ok so this is a big deal for me", she admitted. "A show of trust."

His heart full of a weird sort of affection, Quintus reached down to caress the back of her head in a reassuring gesture. She gripped his wrist, wrenched it away.

"Listen, Adessar", she hissed, "you are allowed to fuck my face as long as you do it gently. But you will never grab my hair and hold me down while I'm at it, understood?"

He nodded. "Understood. I'll simply lie there and enj-" All that left him from then on was needy groans when she engulfed him.

It took him a moment to come back to his senses. Propped up on his elbows, he watched her cheeks hollow as she sucked the tip of his cock. Softly at first, as if to get acquainted with his foreign anatomy, the shape of him. Her pink, wet tongue pressed against the underside every time she took him a little deeper, tracing each ridge. It felt as if she pried him open. The sensation made his plates tingle, his toes curl.

Chiho arrived about halfway before she let go with a pop and shifted position, placing herself at a 90 degree angle to him in order to take him deeper into her mouth, the curvature posing some problems. Seeing her head bob up and down, his throbbing cock disappear between her lips, set him on fire, aided by the sensation of her many tiny fingers working independently at the base of his shaft, kneading it with steady motions.

"Spirits that feels good!" Quintus pressed out between clenched teeth, stars dancing behind his eyelids squeezed shut. His subvocals had derailed ever since she started, but it didn't matter.

She chuckled at his outburst of emotions, the vibrations making his loins tingle. His hips bucked upwards against his will when her blunt teeth scraped over his scales, giving his length a playful nip as if it was a tasty treat.

The first thrust took her by surprise. Chiho grumbled, slammed one of her hands down on his abdomen, guided his motions while he jerked, his increasingly feral growls mingling with the obscene wet sounds coming from her as she licked him, her tongue so pink against his dusky blue. She kept her jaw relaxed, lips taut around him, sucked each time he withdrew, perfectly timed. Saliva trickled down between his legs, soaked into the mattress. A mystery how human mouths could be so wet and soft. He felt her tongue skim over each ridge, and again her teeth came into play, scraped along so deliciously, a nibble here and there, winding that knot in his lower belly tighter and tighter.

Just a little longer, he hoped as he tethered on that precarious edge before the point of no return, familiar heat spreading inside of him, tried to stall the inevitable... When he came, it was without advance warning, he was simply gone from one moment to the next, flooded by different sensations, erupting into her mouth with force and a groan, gush after hot gush, his eyes squeezed shut, talons bunching the sheets.

She choked a little but stayed put, one hand caressing his waist, calming him until his shudders died down, gently sucking the last drop of cum off him. Then she stood, giving him the most venomous look ever.

"'m n't g'nna shwa'ow" she slurred, her cheeks puffed, before stomping off towards the bathroom where he heard her rinse her mouth, interspersed with colourful swear words.

Oh spirits, she was mad. But lying there, mandibles slack, his brain in a rosy fog of satisfaction, this experience was worth enduring her wrath.

When she returned, she looked less disgruntled than he'd expected.

"So how was that for your first time?" she asked as she sat down near him, her face glowing.

"Pure bliss. Thank you. And sorry."

She caressed along his fringe, a surprisingly gentle gesture, and gave him a peck to the nose. Her eyes sparkled. "It's ok. We'll exercise more."

Then she lay down close to him. Her pubic hair brushed against his waist as she hooked one leg over his hip, pressed her lithe body to his side.

"I suggest you repay me the favour", she whispered close to his ear canal, in an unusually sultry tone, rubbing against him. Her tongue licked along his mandible, hot, moist. "And I won't tell anyone you came quicker than a hormonal teenager."

Quintus groaned. All he wanted to do was sleep, but apparently, this night was far from over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...that curve DOES pose problems just so you know ;)


	5. Best I've Ever Had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt received on Tumblr: No. 240: 'Best I've Ever Had'
> 
> Adessar x Miura ... with cameos from the rest of the Presidium 14 squad: Alena T'Rani and Francesco Giuliani

"Sis, you're joking. No way that happened!"

After-work beers with the squad exchanging raunchy stories was one of Quintus Adessar's favourite pastimes. Even more so when they decided on a specific question they all had to answer.

Alena, her face flushed a deep cornflower blue, had just bragged about a juicy threesome with a distinguished asari Matriarch and her friend. If her own mother knew...

"How about you, bro?" Francesco asked. "What's your 'Best I ever had'?"

Quintus looked up, his mandibles giving a nervous twitch. Exactly the kind of topic that had triggered his last big fight with Chiho. He'd feared he'd lose her then, and wasn't intent on reliving that moment. He shot Chiho sitting near him a questioning glance, waiting for her approval. She made a show of thinking about it, her lips pursed, eyes tracing the pattern of pipes welded to the ceiling, but then she gave him the tiniest of nods.

"Okay." A thrill rushing through him, Quintus jumped to the occasion. "Primarch Fedorian, know him? Big guy. Had a lovely mate if I may say so. She had an eye for picking people for specialized squads, liked giving speeches in front of youngsters newly appointed to bootcamp-"

"Oh I know where this is heading!" Francesco piped up, grinning broadly.

"So at one point she said I was a promising lad for the tech units, wanted me to discuss the matter privately in the office. She went straight for my plates I swear! Who was I to object her, she was hot and I'd barely lost my down."

He shot another glance at Chiho who, to his relief, looked more amused than disgruntled.

"And she bends over her own mate's desk, her subvocals inviting, and I thought, why not. I mean I had enough experience by then. Imagine a bunch of homesick, hormonal fledglings all in one barrack? I believe I shagged each of my squadmates at least twice."

"So that's where your in-and-out mentality comes from?" Chiho asked, one eyebrow cocked. She didn't look overly impressed.

Quintus glared at her in feigned outrage. "Well yeah. We didn't exactly have time for hour-long foreplay, it was a simple case of much-needed bonding and comfort far away from home."

He gave a twitch of his mandibles before centering back on Francesco who was grinning like a madman. Either his opinion on turian sexuality had right now done a 180 degree turn, or all of his preconceptions had been confirmed. Either way he seemed to be having the time of his life.

"Back to the primarch's mate", Quintus said, voice smooth as ever. "I had her right there on that desk, from behind, and she liked it rough too. Snarled like crazy each time I plowed her, unbelievably sexy! It was both the hottest and scariest thing I'd ever done."

"Bro you're an animal", Francesco hooted, his shoulders shaking with laughter, wiping the water from his eyes. "Was she the reason the Hierarchy kicked you out?"

Quintus flicked a mandible, his subvocals full of smugness.

"No. That was years later. But I did get transferred to a mobile hacking division shortly after."

"Heh." A huff came from Chiho as she looked at him, one eyebrow cocked. "Doesn‘t sound like 'best' to me. Most daring, maybe, or most stupid. But best? You‘ll have to try harder to convince me."

She got up, nodded at her squadmates.

"Ok guys, that was fun. I'll call it a night. See you in two days, I'm gonna enjoy some time off!"

And with that, she left, giving Quintus a suggestive wink that went straight to his pelvic plates. Had that been an invitation? After a few more agonizing minutes trying to appear calm and noncommitted, he yawned as convincingly as he could and excused himself.

* * *

Chiho opened the door dressed in nothing but the hot pink lingerie he got her that fateful Valentine's day, eyes full of fire, before she grabbed him by the front of his tunic and slammed his back into the wall by the entrance.

She didn't give him a chance to speak. Her hands ghosted over his waist, giving just the hint of a squeeze before she yanked open the clasps fastening his pants, pressed a searing hot kiss to his mouth, her lips soft and wet. His tongue snuck out on its own accord, brushed against hers, and she took up the chance to start sucking on it, deftly.

At her ardent display, anticipation ran through Quintus like electricity, plates spreading at her touch until he folded under her purposeful caresses. His cock sprang from its sheath into her waiting hand.

Chiho smiled in a triumphant fashion before she dropped to her knees, ran her wet tongue along the ridges on the underside of his shaft, made his legs tremble.

"I'll show you best you ever had", she whispered against him, and for once, Quintus wasn't one to object.


	6. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt received on Tumblr: No. 19 'Strip'
> 
> Adessar x Miura
> 
> The song for this, of course, is 'Fever', sung by Elvis Presley. Who else ;)

Striptease is such a weird human concept, Quintus thinks while he moves his hips to the music as well as he can. He’s a smooth enough dancer at the club, used to hard, pumping beats, but the stuff she put on, currently trickling from the speakers, he’s never heard before. It’s foreign, some kind of old Earth song, he reckons. A male voice, suave, sultry.

_You give me fever when you kiss me/ Fever when you hold me tight_

It started as a dare after a movie they watched, some cheesy asari flick, when Chiho looked over to him and said ‘clothes off, like they did in the bar scene’ with that certain glint in her eyes. He’s never stripped before, but he‘s not one to complain when she gets in the mood, so he tries.

_Fever in the morning/ Fever all through the night_

He does feel silly dancing for her, yet that song does things to him, he notices while he snaps open the buckles holding his tunic, it has this energy that makes him sway, that makes him _want to_. He shrugs the shirt off. The fabric falls from his body, revealing chiseled shoulders, a lean, silver plated chest. The light of the ward’s neon signs filters in through the half-closed shutters, dances over him.

Chiho leans forward from where she sits on the sofa, her legs apart, a glimpse of pink lingerie flashing from under her skirt, traces the mosaic of his plates with her eyes, down to the edge of his pants hugging his narrow waist. He feels her gaze on him, the smolder, the hunger, and now, this is his element, the excitement of the chase. Mandibles are lowered, head turned to the side to show off his fringe, chest puffed out.

„Like what you see?“ he purrs, flaunting his assets while his hands skim along his waistband, unhooking the placket, one hook after the other, in rhythm with the music. His plates have parted ever since she‘s suggested him to strip, and he can’t resist, brushes one hand over his unsheathed cock, squeezes himself through the fabric, groans, subvocals heavy with need and anticipation.

She stands, covers the distance between them with two light steps, her naked feet silent on the smooth floor.

“I must say I do, Mr. Adessar. You‘re getting the hang of it.“

_Fever if you live and learn/ Fever till you sizzle/ What a lovely way to burn_

She rubs up to him, sways to the music, carries him along. His hands move down, cup her ass, and she gives an appreciating murmur when she feels his erection press against her stomach.

„Loop that song, will you?“ He grinds against her, whispers close to her ear before giving it a light nip with his mouth plates, drawing a sigh from her lips. „This calls for a session on the floor.“

_What a lovely way to burn_

 


	7. Uninhibited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt received on Tumblr: No. 168 'Hardcore'
> 
> Adessar x Miura. 
> 
> Not especially hardcore but they're trying out new things. Next time, it'll be his turn ;)

She flops on her side naked, like a fish out of water, blindfolded, wrists bound in front of her body. Somewhere behind her, she hears the rustle of a condom blister being opened.

Why exactly did she allow him to do this? Because of some stupid movie he watched and he wanted to try it? She groans at her own foolishness.

„Listen Asshole, I‘ll pay back in kind, you‘ll see!“

„Lookin’ forward to it. Safeword is Citadel“, is all he says, smugness vibrating in his subvocals as he lies down behind her, his eager purr permeating the room, erection rubbing against the cleft of her ass.

Talons trail down her body, four sharp, two blunted, and a sigh leaves her lips. He strokes her, softly, up and down, hot breath washing over her sweaty skin, until her muscles relax under his caresses. Once she stops struggling against the restraints though, it‘s as if a new world opened, as if the rest of her senses sharpen when her sight is taken away. The way his eager purr resounds in the room, the prick of talons on her waist, the thick, organic scent of his arousal in her nose, makes her mouth water. Cloyingly musky, a little metallic, so raw and _him_.

The mattress sags as he shifts his weight, makes her slide closer to him. Unable to anticipate his next move, she lifts her head. His heat is so intense, almost overbearing, and then one of his hands sneaks around her, toys with her nipple. A sigh escapes her lips at the novelty of it. She can‘t help it, has to tease.

„Learned something new?“

His tongue laves against her sweaty neck, tastes her, thumb idly drawing circles around the hardened nub.

„I‘m eager to please, you should know that.“

A pause, a nip to her nape with pointy teeth that makes her pant.

„Tonight‘s all about new things. Enjoy it.“

His hand stops teasing her nipple, wanders down. Again, she feels him shift position, wedge his palm between her legs as the burn of anticipation builds in her lower belly, threatens to overwhelm her. The filed talon of his thumb brushes against her folds, pries her open, just a bit to have her squirm, spreads the moisture up, then finds her clit, makes her cry out, so full of pent-up energy, each of his light prods feels like wildfire.

Another dual-toned chuckle, smug, oddly arousing.

„You seem to like this. Want anything in particular?“

„Fuck you, asshole“, she retorts, as always, an automated response to his teasings.

„Impatient are we? As you wish.“

His hand reaches for her knee, pushes her leg upwards to allow him access. The tip of his cock teases her entrance, rubs along, probes, just a little, to make her squirm. A curse leaves her lips while she writhes, plunged in darkness, makes him hum before he inches himself into her. He holds her tight, possessively, teeth grazing her nape, and fucks her, rocks his hips exactly the way he knows she likes. Deep, sensual thrusts, delirious purrs against the side of her face as he revels in her slick tightness. Small gasps bubble from her lips, soft, a little defiant. She’s not one to let go easily, but again, his voice is close to her ear, smooth as chocolate, makes her shiver. “Be loud for me? Please?”

It’s what he’s always wanted, and what she’s always been reluctant to do, to let go, to surrender herself to someone.

“Fuck you!” Again all she manages to snarl, struggling against her restraints, but the whole experience is new, strangely liberating, and she surprises herself when he adjust his angle a little, hits all the good spots just right, making her moan, the way he likes.

He jolts at the sound, a feral growl leaving his throat, and he doubles his efforts, thrusts growing deeper, rougher, teeth grazing her neck, talons digging into her thigh, and it’s how they both come after another few tense moments, in line with each other, her back arched while he holds her hips down against his, makes sure he buries himself as deeply inside of her as possible as he jerks.

Afterwards, he removes the straps binding her wrists, lifts the blindfold to meet her gaze, murder glittering in her dark eyes. But a tiny smile tugs on the corners of her mouth as she leans over, brushes her lips against his mouth plates.

They lie back into the bed, snuggle against each other, brow to brow.

“I’m not sure about the bonds but… that was nicer than anticipated.”

“Pleasure’s all mine”, he purrs, “and I got you loud after all. You owe me those ten credits.”

She snarls, somewhere in the half-light, then leans over, close to his ear canal, all business, her voice barely more than a whisper, self-assured.

“You better shut up, Adessar, or I'll buy that strap-on we joked about.”

They were going to talk this over again.


End file.
